1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchange controlling system for managing terminal groups. More particularly, it relates to an exchange controlling system, in which terminal numbers are managed as groups and each service concept is correlated with a registered terminal number.
2. Description of the Related Art
In telephone-communication including facsimile communication or the like, there is a function of abbreviated dialing for frequently accessing to a fixed terminal that is, dialing the number of a subscriber for reducing complexity of dialing operations. Obviously, this is a method for reducing the number of times of the dialing operations by registering a number of figures as a terminal number.
In the registration of terminals according to the conventional abbreviated dialing function, a subscriber's private number or abbreviated dialing number is only given to a terminal, as shown in FIG. 12.
In FIG. 12, a table 12 illustrates an abbreviated dialing number registered as a private number per subscriber. In table 12, twenty abbreviated dialing numbers 00 to 19 are registered.
Further, one terminal number corresponds to one abbreviated dialing number. For example, a terminal number "A.sub.O A.sub.1 to A.sub.n-1 A.sub.n ", corresponds to an abbreviated dialing number "*OO".
However, the service employing the conventional abbreviated dialing function was limited to an abbreviated dialing service to simplify dialing operations and improve a call transferring service.
Meanwhile, the diversification of the targets for using a communication system brings a necessity for providing various kinds of communication services. There is also a demand in an exchanging function for improving various kinds of services on the basis of a new concept of managing terminals instead of the conventional abbreviated dialing function of 1 to 1.
For instance, there is the case where a plurality of terminals are considered as targets of communication. In such case, for example, in addition to terminal A, other terminals B and C are necessary which are intentionally communicated, whenever one terminal A is communicated. Therefore, the conventional abbreviated dialing function involves complex operations of the communication terminals.